Scarf Shopping
by TeamAvatarKrew
Summary: Mako is feeling a little down and uneasy without his scarf. Asami, Korra, and Bolin try and comfort him. Set after the Krew leaves Ba Sing Se.


**Set after the Krew leaves Ba Sing Se. I really enjoyed writing this. Enjoy! I do not own Legend of Korra.**

* * *

Scarf Shopping

* * *

"Mako. Mako!" Bolin said, trying to bring his older brother out of the trance he was in.

"Uh! What? Huh?" He surprisingly murmured. He looked at Bolin for a good four seconds then went back to sulking over who knows what.

"Bro, you've been like this for the past couple days. What's up? You can tell me," the young earthbender reassured. The brooding firebenders looked hesitant over whether he should talk to him or not. Moments pass before he finally speaks up.

"It's nothing really, Bo. It's just, after giving our grandmother or father's scarf I've felt not like myself. I mean I don't regret giving it to her its just I feel it completed my look."

The younger of the two looked at him for a while before giving a good hearted laugh. The firebender just stared in annoyance as his brother continued to laugh.

"I'm sorry, Mako. It's just, wow, is that what has really been bothering you lately?" The teen nodded. "Well I think I may be able to help you with that!"

"Really?" Mako said not looking too excited but up for the challenge.

"Really."

* * *

Later that day when airship landed at a small village in the Earth kingdom, the young firebender was surprised at what awaited him.

"Surprise! I thought we might need some help for what we're about to do today," Bolin greeted as he motioned to their familiar friends.

"You're bringing Korra and Asami along? What could possibly be so difficult that you'd need to bring them along?" Mako exasperated, not really liking the idea of hanging with his two ex-girlfriends all day long.

"Nice to see you, too." The young Avatar murmured to the industrialist. The two girls laughed at the comment.

"Well, since you weren't feeling yourself without your scarf I decided that we go...SCARF SHOPPING!" The young earthbender said enthusiastically. Mako looked at his brother in annoyance.

"And you really think this'll work?"

The three friends nodded excitedly.

The firebender sighed in defeat. "Alright, fine. We'll go "Scarf Shopping". But first, why is Korra here? I'd understand why Asami's here, but, Korra?"

"Hey, I have a sense of style, too! I've helped Asami pick out outfits plenty of times," the waterbender says as a matter of fact. He looks at her then to Asami. She nods.

He shrugs the thought out and says to his brother,"Let's just get on with this." Team Avatar then makes their way into town.

The four teenagers look throughout the many different shops as to where may they be selling any scarfs.

"Ugh! We're not finding anything! Do you really expect to just find a store that says "Scarfs for Sale"?

"No. But look, "Fashionable Necks"! I found one!" Korra bursts out. The older teenager literally couldn't believe his eyes. Just a few feet always was a scarf store, a store specifically meant JUST FOR SCARFS. He couldn't believe he was still going through with this. The band of young teenagers walked with excitement, with the exception of Mako, to the lovely shop where they were greeted with a nice woman at the counter.

"Hello, welcome to Fashionable Necks. How do you do today?"

"Fine, thank you very much," Asami greets the clerk. The girl gives a kind full nod before going back to some business.

"Alright I have an idea," the curly-haired girl says to her companions. "I suggest we split up and look for things Mako may be interested in. Meet back in five minutes." They all nod in approval then split up.

Korra went right to some nice patterned ones. She rummaged through a lot and started picking out some blues and light found some odd shaped scarves that seemed they would be of interest to his older brother. As he figured out which ones he'd like best he picked out some greens and whites.

While those two were doing that Asami had a couple particular ones that caught her eye. She looked at which would look best and resulted in a lot of maroon and burgundy.

Mako had looked through so much but resulted in finding nothing. He just hopped his friends had found something decent enough.

The five minutes were up and the firebender awaited for what was to come.

"I wanna go first!" Korra chimed. She pulled out some criss-cross, lines, dots, squares, and ever triangular patterned scarves that either had blue, brown or both. The teen was not interested.

"Ooh, me next!" Bolin exclaimed. Be then brought out some crumbled looking scarves, zig-zagged, circular, plump, and surprisingly ones that looked like flowers, and alike Korra, only consisted of green or white. The firebender wasn't impressed at all.

"Looks like I'm up, and this time I actually got some colors you might approve of!" Asami told her ex has he looked surprised. What she pulled out next really surprised everyone. They were all colors Mako would like, it was what was ON them is what he wasn't too sure of. They were all really nice colors, the teen thought, they were just all BEDAZZLED! Mako's wide eyes took them all in then gave the girl a disapproving look. The trio sadly sighed in defeat.

"Look! I appreciate you all trying to help me find a new scarf but the style isn't really of importance right now. I like that scarf and wore it all the time was because it was my dad's and I felt that it was the only thing left of him that I can keep! So if you'd please stop, I would really appreciate it!" The raging firebender stormed out of the store leavening the three friends shocked.

* * *

That evening Mako sat on the couch looking out the window as they flew past the earth kingdom. It was only hours ago when he had stormed out the shop leaving his friends there for them to come back a while later. He wasn't seen them since.

Suddenly he heard footsteps coming his way and turned around to see his brother and the two other girls looking sheepishly at him.

He then stood up and said "Look, I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier."

"No need to apologize,"his brother told him.

"Yeah we shouldn't have pushed you so hard," Asami exclaimed.

"Yeah, so we came to apologize you and give you this," Korra explained. Next thing shocked three then pulled out a red scarf, just like the one he used to wear, only at the end it had a line of three different colors: blue, green, and purple.

"We made this for you," Bolin told him.

"Even if you don't wear it," Asami continued.

"We still want you to have it," Korra finished. He took the scarf in his hands and looked at its neat stitching. They must've stayed and bought the red scarf, but the ends were definitely added by them. He looked at the three for a moment before engulfing them all in his arms.

"Thank you so much! You don't know how much this means to me! I'll wear it everyday!" They all laugh them Mako let's them all go before wrapping the cloth around his neck.

It may not be his father's, but it sure was something special.

Next think surprised him when he was received with a slap to the face.

"You better wear the damn thing everyday!" Korra yelled at him. "You know how many times I pricked my fingers?!" He looked at her in disbelief but gave a warm hearted laugh.

Yeah, it sure was something special.

* * *

**May have been a couple of errors because I originally wrote this on my phone. Welp. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
